


when the moonlight hits

by euphoric_tae



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Comfort, Finger Fucking, Finger Sucking, Fluff, Happy Ending, Late night feels, M/M, Smut, Soft sex, body praising, cum swollowing, hongjoong bottom, hongjoong first time, hongjoong is broken (sorry), hongjoong is needy afff, hongjoong making first moves :ooo, hongjoong stressed and worried, leader problems ofc.., seonghwa top, seongjoong sexccc, sharing hoodies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22321423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoric_tae/pseuds/euphoric_tae
Summary: Hongjoong needs a little more than just seonghwas hoodie~
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 185





	when the moonlight hits

**Author's Note:**

> hi i'm back after like 6 months,,,HAPPY NEW YEAR btw...surprise surprise seongjoong is back too and this one is defs a little hard on the heart ;-; 
> 
> hopefully this motivation/ inspiration to write more stays with me (HOPEFULLY) since i miss writing a LOT. 
> 
> this was also written at 2am so please forgive me for any mistakes// ejhsf english is sadly also not my fist language :"))

Hongjoong was starting to feel tired even though he hadn’t been working all day, which was unusual for him. He was emotionally and physically tired, but still happy that San and Wooyoung were finally getting along again on fair terms.

He leaned into Seonghwa’s shoulder and Seonghwa adjusted his position so that Hongjoong was lying into his chest.

“Tired?” Seonghwa looked down at the boy as he nodded back yawning.

Seonghwa planned to stay up for a little more until the movie was finished, which he goddamn knew very well Hongjoong wouldn't manage to fully sit thought, which proved him right when the younger was found drooling onto his hoodie, his pout showing. 

Seonghwa smiled at the younger, sighing as he then carefully picked Hongjoong up bridal style carrying him into their shared room as he placed his small figure down onto his bed, covering him with the sheets, as he placed a kiss on his forehead, making his own way up the bunk bed and into his own bed.

\- - -

Seonghwa could call himself a light sleeper so when he heard the sudden stutter of Hongjoong’s breath then a long exhale followed by a sniff he knew that something was defiantly wrong. 

He was shocked as he had known Hongjoong for a long time, he had seen nearly every side of the boy, seen him angry, happy, stressed and cry, but that was years ago. Before Hongjoong decided to hide the emotional hurt from everyone else, as he thought it was a burden towards his members, tears wasted for no reason. Something that no one had to see and something that felt completely ridiculous to him.

Seonghwa had attempted to get Hongjoong to open up multiple times, a few times his strategy nearly worked but Hongjoong always managed to do it alone in his own time, away from anyone else, in the comfort of his own bed.

These days Hongjoong was a lot more distant, especially towards Seonghwa, even though Seonghwa was his hyung he still felt like he was responsible for him, treating him like one of the others. He felt like as the leader Hongjoong has to act like the elder one, he had to be the first man to look for when the kids needed comfort, he needed to be faced with each and every issue that occurred, he needed to know it all. 

Before Hongjoong decided to turn away from Seonghwa everything seemed to be fine. Hongjoong would get stressed, overwork himself then end up falling completely apart, where Seonghwa would be there offering comfort, wiping his tears away as he held the younger in his arms, whispering comforting words into his ear until he falls asleep. And that just how it worked, the cycle of breaking down and building back up, that seemed to work for Seonghwa at least He didn’t mind comforting the younger, he actually felt comfort in himself that he knew that Hongjoong could come to him about anything and trust him with anything. He never once complained about the younger's ways, nor did he ever judge him.

But like he said that had been ages age, so right now he had no idea what to do, he didn’t know if Hongjoong would act the same way as he did before, or just push Seonghwa away. It worried him, he wasn’t gonna lie, he was scared, scared that he would get rejected by Hongjoong, scared of Hongjoong’s mental state, because if no one was there for him, how would he ever be able to build himself back up. How was the cycle supposed to work if Seonghwa wasn't there to make it work.

“Joongie” Seonghwa instantly regretted calling his name as he cursed under his breath shutting his eyes, as he felt the tension in the air.

“Ahh sorry, did I wake you- I’m sorry hyung” He heard Hongjoong clear his throat, as he sniffed louder this time, Seonghwa imagined him wiping away his tears.

“N-no you didn’t, I was already awake.... are you ok?” Seonghwa questioned the tension in the air growing thicker by the second.

“a-ahh, fine” he responded as his voice cracking a little making Seonghwa’s heart break a little bit.

Hongjoong wasn’t fine, and Seonghwa knew that for a fact, he didn’t want to lay here as the younger cried into his pillow, no he would never forgive himself for letting Hongjoong go through that alone.

Every other time that Hongjoong had been upset, Seonghwa had either been too busy to do anything, or not there only seeing the sight of the youngers red puffy eyes once he got home. So this time he had to do something, something to show Hongjoong that he’s still there for him, that he can still trust in him, something to turn the tables and build up the emotional trust once again.

So without thinking properly, otherwise he would overthink everything and just end up not doing anything. Seonghwa got up making his way down the bunk, and onto the floor.

He bent down onto Hongjoong’s level as his eyes adjusted to the darkness, being able to make out a small figure curled up. Seonghwa sat on the side of Hongjoong’s bed as he placed a hand on the youngers should, feeling saddened when he felt the shaking of the younger. Clearly, he wasn’t done crying at all.

He felt Hongjoong try to calm down his breaths, possibly pretending to be asleep. But Seonghwa knew that he wasn’t sleeping at all, he probably wasn’t going to sleep at all if he was in this state.

“Joongie, talk to me baby” He softly said as the tension that was once in the room, entered again, as he anticipated for Hongjoong to say anything.

Hongjoong didn’t answer and Seonghwa accepted that but he wasn't going to just leave him here, he knew what he had to do.

So Seonghwa began to whisper comforting words into Hongjoong’s ear like he used to do before Hongjoong build a façade up.

“It’s ok Joongie” he felt the younger shake harder as he tensed up. Seonghwa waiting for him to completely break any moment now. “Baby you are the best leader ok, don’t let actions of anyone else put you down ok, it’s not your fault, sometimes we just have bad days... and I’m sure that Wooyoung can understand that”.

As soon as Seonghwa mentioned Wooyoung, Hongjoong completely broke, sobs now being completely audible as it broke Seonghwa even more. He just wanted to take that boy into his arms.

Hongjoong’s sobs became louder and louder as Seonghwa just sat beside him with his hand still on the younger.

“I-I’m s-sorry-“ He chocked out as Hongjoong sat up shaking as he roughly whipped at his eyes, Seonghwa now being about to see his face a little more clear even though the room was quite dark with only a little moonlight entering.

Hongjoong continued to sob as Seonghwa couldn’t take it anymore, as pulled the younger into a hug as Hongjoong let out a truly horrible sound from the back of his throat as Seonghwa tightened his grip around the younger, Hongjoong crying into his chest, as he soaked Seonghwa’s hoodie with his tear stains.

“It’s ok Joongie, Seonghwa’s got you.... hyung’s here” He rubbed circles into Hongjoong’s back as he started to hear the sobs die down.

It wasn’t long until Seonghwa felt Hongjoong go limp into his arms as he thought that the boy must have finally fallen asleep, as he started to move him back down carefully, in attempt not to wake him up. But as Seonghwa got up Hongjoong reached out tugging at his arm ever so gently as he slightly pulled it towards him, Seonghwa drawing his attention back to the younger.

“can joongie have c-cuddles? joongie wants hyungs cuddles..” He softly begged as Seonghwa moved the blankets getting in besides the younger.

Hongjoong shivered as Seonghwa wrapped his arms around the younger, spooning him, with of course Hongjoong being the little one.

“is joongie feeling better now?” Hongjoong nodded as Seonghwa smiled, resting his head just above Hongjoong’s. The elder started to slowly fall asleep when he felt Hongjoong flinch, he continued to constantly move as Seonghwa was feeling a little annoyed but the constant movement.

“Can’t sleep” Seonghwa said, as Hongjoong repeated the words back to him.

“I’m sorry hyung” Hongjoong felt guilty for keeping the older up but Seonghwa just reassured that “it’s okay”, and he wasn’t even tired anyways.

“You still cold Joongie?” the younger nodded again, as Seonghwa reached back breaking free from Hongjoong’s grasp, as the younger let out a small whine from the loss of contact, Seonghwa searching the floor for anything warm that might be laying around, to his surprise nothing was there so he decided to take off his own.

Seonghwa sat up as Hongjoong turned around watching the older slightly but trying not to make it too noticeable.

He took his jumper off, as Hongjoong gulped at the amazing slight, of his small waist and sculpted body. It was true, Seonghwa really had the most perfect body, such broad shoulders that made his waist look even smaller. 

Seonghwa ran his fingers throughout his hair, Hongjoong suddenly letting out a soft moan, as he tried to cover it up with a cough.

Seonghwa turned to the side as Hongjoong quickly looked away, pretending that he wasn't just watching Seonghwa give him an exclusive ticket to a strip show

“Here sit up” Hongjoong obeyed the elder as he got up, being able to see Seonghwa’s defined figure even clearer now. He swallowed hard as he tried to focus on the hoodie and not Seonghwas body.

He started to pull the hoodie over Hongjoong’s small body as Hongjoong suddenly stopped him.

“But hyung won’t you get cold?” Hongjoong pouted as Seonghwa continued to pull the hoodie over him.

“Don’t worry about hyung... ok?” Seonghwa finally got the hoodie over the younger as they both laid back down head sinking into the pillow.

Seonghwa closed his eyes, as Hongjoong admired his facial features, the way that his lips looked so soft as delicate, how his soft, fluffy hair fell covering his eyes, of his smooth skin. He felt the sudden urge to kiss the elder. He wanted to show Seonghwa how much he appreciated the elder.

So Hongjoong just went for it as he placed his hand towards Seonghwa’s face brushing away the hair that felt over his eyes. It felt amazing admiring seonghwa up this close, yet somewhat wrong and dirty, though it all quickly ended when Seonghwa suddenly opened his eyes to the sudden contact as he expected Hongjoong to apologise again for waking him, but the younger only continued the play with his hair, as Seonghwa cupped Hongjoong’s cheeks into his palm.

“Are you sure you want this?” Seonghwa said, as Hongjoong nodded slamming his lips against the elders.

He suddenly felt the pleasure of the elder’s soft lips against his own, Seonghwa pushing and giving more back. He felt as if all his worries had gone away, only to be replaced with the pleasure and constant urge.

Hongjoong’s hands wondered down Seonghwa's back, lower as he reached the waste line of Seonghwa’s pants, tugging at them as Seonghwa began to leave kisses down Hongjoong’s neck. As Seonghwa frees himself from Hongjoong’s neck, stripping himself of his pants leaving only his boxers on. Seonghwa then brings his attention back up to Hongjoong’s neck as he starts to tug at Hongjoong’s jumper.

“Ugh hyung I just put this on” he whined as Seonghwa helped him take off both the jumper and Shirt. Seonghwa admired Hongjoong’s tiny waist as Hongjoong tried to cover himself a little, feeling embarrassed.

“What’s wrong baby?” Seonghwa said frowning.

“Just keep your eyes on me mkay?” He cupped Seonghwa’s cheeks as he turned his head back up towards his face, Hongjoong looked into Seonghwa’s eyes as he saw stars fill them, before going into the lock lips again.

Seonghwa moved his armed down Hongjoong’s back as Hongjoong broke free allowing Seonghwa to mark every part of his body, as the younger let out a small moan. Seonghwa continued to move his hands until his hands make its way down to Hongjoong’s wasteband as he yanked his pants off as well, only leaving him in his boxers.

“-Hyung” Hongjoong said In between a moan. As Seonghwa continued working, marking his body, as Hongjoong felt his head tilt back.

"hyungggg.." he tried again, Seonghwa quickly came back to his senses.

“Yes baby, is everything ok, we don’t have to do this if you don’t want to?” He stopped seriously asking him.

“No I want to do this, it-it’s just that I’ve never done it before” Hongjoong said shyly as he started to fiddle with the bed sheets, as Seonghwa’s eyes widened, shocked that Hongjoong had never had sex before, and honoured to be his first one.

“So, you’ve never done anything before?” Seonghwa questioned.

Hongjoong shook his head, feeling a flush of red embarrassment hit him.

“So like never jerked off or anything” Hongjoong shook his head once again, giggling a little from the shock that was on the elders face. Seonghwa was both excited and shocked as he was ready to give what Hongjoong deserved.

“Gosh, how could someone as beautiful as you never been praised before” He started to kiss Hongjoong once again.

But Hongjoong pulled away stopping the elder. “Hyung, c-can you show me?” Seonghwa smirked as Hongjoong smiled.

Seonghwa pulled his lips back towards his own as he pulled Hongjoong onto his back Seonghwa holding himself up over the top of him. They continued to kiss passionately, as Seonghwa quickly threw a pillow on the floor besides the bed. Hongjoong not noticing too much.

Seonghwa broke away as he pulled his boxers off freeing his leaking member. Hongjoong’s eyes widening at the sight.

'well holy shit' hongjoong thought to himself.

“Get on your knees” Hongjoong blushed as he moved off the bed, and onto the pillow as he kneed onto it adjusting himself. Seonghwa moved himself so that he was sitting above him, legs open, leaning back onto his palms as Hongjoong came face to face with Seonghwa's dick surrounded by his muscular thighs, that flexed each time he moved.

'God'

Hongjoong bit his lip as he was a little uncertain on how he should suck him off, but he just went with his gut feeling, going in for whatever that felt right.

Hongjoong moved closer as he placed his hands onto Seonghwa’s thighs as he started to lick the tip slowly, extending it out as Seonghwa threw his head back in pleasure. Hongjoong soon stretched his mouth over his length, as Seonghwa lifted his head back up watching the younger start to move his head back and forth, slowly starting to speed up as he tried to take his whole length in.

“uh, joongie...you take hyung so good..” Seonghwa let out another moan, Hongjoong feeling satisfied from the pleasure that Seonghwa was receiving.

Hongjoong moved towards the tip as he sucked it swirling his tongue around it.

“faster please” Seonghwa demanded, as he lifted his head up watching the younger, trying to control himself to not thrust into his mouth.

“I’m close baby” Seonghwa said as Hongjoong continued getting faste as he felt Seonghwa twitch in his mouth.

Hongjoong quickly detached as Seonghwa released onto his face, Hongjoong licking it off his red, swollen lips. As he joined Seonghwa back on the bed. Seonghwa licking the rest off of his cheeks and nose.

Seonghwa laid down as Hongjoong waited patiently for him.

“You tired?” Hongjoong questioned the elder as Seonghwa got up.

“No, your next” Seonghwa smirked as Hongjoong felt his cheeks flush with red once again.

Seonghwa moved Hongjoong back onto the bed as he laid on his back. Seonghwa pulling Hongjoong’s boxers off as he felt his face burn up.

“God Joongie, has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are” Seonghwa wrapped his hand around his dick as Hongjoong suddenly flinched at the sudden movement, moaning a little. “You like that do you baby” He said as Hongjoong tried to nod only moaning once again as Seonghwa started the stroke the younger. His fingers moving diligently as he chased the younger's quickening pants and moans.

Seonghwa took the sight of the mess of a leader that was before him, his forehead soaked in sweat as his hair stuck to it, his lips red a swollen, as he bit down on them once again. Seonghwa smirked as he flipped the younger over, pulling out the lube container from under his bed.

“Wait, where did you get that from?” Hongjoong questioned, ,Seonghwa smirking whilst taking out a fair amount onto his palm, as the container was almost empty.

“Under the bed” He responded as he smoothed the lubricant onto his palms playing with it.

“But how come I’ve-“Seonghwa spread out Hongjoong’s cheeks as he covered his hole with the lubricant shutting up the younger as he let out a yelp.

"You ok Joongie? We dont have to do this is you dont want to?" He stopped for a moment

"-N-no, i'm good- it's g-good"

Seonghwa chuckled as he started to slowly enter one finger in slowly teasing him as he started to push back and forth, with Hongjoong trying to work with the movement.

“more please” He begged as Seonghwa inserted a second finger gaining another high pitched moan from the younger.

Hongjoong let out a small yelp as he felt pain and pleasure hit him all at once.

“God your so tight baby” Seonghwa said to no surprise, but Hongjoong just continued to moan, each one getting louder, as Seonghwa quickened the pace.

Seonghwa entered a third as he waited for Hongjoong’s reaction as he yelled in pain, Seonghwa pulling back a little.

“Baby is this too much” He said stopping for a second.

Hongjoong’s eyes brimmed with tears as he shook his head.

“N-no.. I’m ok” Seonghwa continued inserting a third as Hongjoong moaned from the feeling, pushing back onto his fingers. 

Seonghwa began to start searching for his spot.

“Ahh, h-hyung...god” Hongjoong moaned as Seonghwa found his prostate, he continued hitting it as the younger let out small whines.

“H-hyung i-I want to feel you” He said breathless as Seonghwa suddenly pulled out, Hongjoong whining at the sudden emptiness feeling, reaching for the lub one again, as he started to load himself up with lubricant. He placed his fingers out as towards the side slowly sliding his length in, with Hongjoong moaning as he felt the warmth consume him.

Seonghwa held himself up as he started with small little thrusts, until he got Hongjoong panting. He then started to thrust quicker and harder as Hongjoong let out loud moans.

"f-feels, so g-oood" Hongjoong breathlessly said closing his eyes as Seonghwa picked up the pace, making his thrusts a little stronger.

"Hwaaa.." Hongjoong moaned, Seonghwa starting to slow down just incase he went too far. "yes, baby..whats wrong?" Seonghwa immediately grabbed the youngers hands. "can i-" Hongjoong pulled Seonghwa's hand towards his mouth as Seonghwa nodded at the younger, Hongjoong placing Seonghwa's index finger into his mouth sucking on it, as Seonghwa took in the sight moaning himself.

"Fuck,,,you take my cock so well, baby...you're so good for me" Seonghwa re adjusted his position thrusting up harder into the younger. 

“I’m c-close” He sobbed as Seonghwa continued picking up the speed then slowing down a little, Seongwhwa let go of one of Hongjoong hands as he began to work his way around Hongjoong, speeding up then slowing down until Hongjoong released hard, arching his back beautifully as he let out a mumble of words, Seonghwa working the younger throughout it . 

"Baby..gonna cum" Seonghwa started to pull out Hongjoong only pushing himself back in. "inside me hwa" he mumbled Seonghwa obeying the younger as he came, then falling back besides him, as they both gasped for air.

“So” Seonghwa began as Hongjoong, released a breath.

“That was amazing” he said breathless as Seonghwa got up.

“C’mon we gotta clean up” He said as he gestured towards Hongjoong, the younger shaking his head.

Seonghwa shrugged as he grabbed a towel from the bathroom and started to quickly clean up throwing it aside as he, got back in next to the younger.

Hongjoong had already passed out as Seonghwa turned to his side to admire his face, until he joined the younger on his back, Hongjoong then moving himself closer to the elder.

"I love you Hwa" He whispered, as Seonghwa smiled placing a kiss on the youngers forehead.

"I love you more"

**Author's Note:**

> well i'm a little rusty but hopefully that hit all the right places, thank you for reading and please leave any comment/ kudos as it helps motivate me!!
> 
> if you have any questions or just wanna talk my twt is @snowfairyjoong_ 
> 
> oh and btw i'm also in the middle of writing a seongjoong barista au on my twitter so go check that out!!🍓


End file.
